10 dias e 10 sentimentos ao lado de Severus Snape
by Srta. Mily
Summary: Forçado pelas circunstâncias a passar 10 dias ao lado de Snape, Harry vai descobrir que é possível sentir várias coisas por esse homem em pouquíssimo tempo. Snarry. Slash. Nc-17. 09
1. 28 de Julho: Raiva

**10 dias. 10 sentimentos ao lado de Severus Snape.**

28 de julho_: Raiva;_

Harry acordou, quentinho, confortável. Demorou a entender o porque daquela dor em seu peito. Daquele sentimento apertado dentro de si.

Apertou os olhos, ainda fechados, tentando refletir, se lembrar…

Sim. Lembrara.

A guerra. A perda de sua varinha. Voldemort exigindo que o prendessem como prova de seu poder. A sensação angustiante de não poder fazer nada.

Estava encarcerado. Provavelmente sob a guarda de um dos seguidores daquele lunático. Sabe-se lá quem.

Ele não podia continuar dormindo? Porque fora lembrar?

Soltou um gemido de frustração.

- Vejo que resolveu acordar, Potter.

Oh não! Ele ainda estava dormindo, era isso. E aquilo era um pesadelo.

Abriu um olho, devagarzinho.

Droga!

Snape o encarava com um sorriso nos lábios. Irônico, como sempre. A varinha apontada para a sua testa.

Harry se sentou, o mais depressa que conseguiu. Buscou os óculos ao seu lado e o encontrou há alguns centímetros de sua mão. Só quando o colocou foi que percebeu que não estavam sozinhos no aposento.

Seu rosto se contraiu de raiva e ele avançou, mas cordas surgiram de algum lugar da cama e prenderam seus pulsos para cima e seus tornozelos no mesmo lugar.

Revirou-se, xingou, blasfemou. Nada adiantou, porém, a não ser aquela mordaça imunda e fedorenta que surgiu do nada em sua boca.

Fenrir Greyback riu, deixando visível seus longos caninos amarelados.

- Muito bem, Severus, muito bem. Vejo que está cuidando muito bem do garoto. Embora, eu deva dizer que deveria tê-lo amarrado durante a noite também. Você sabe, não podemos correr o risco de que ele fuja. O Lorde…

- Eu sei bem das minhas obrigações, Lobo – Snape respondeu, ríspido. – Potter estava estuporado, não iria fugir ao menos que lançasse feitiços por sonhos, o que, conhecendo a capacidade de Potter como eu, digo que seria impossível.

Harry se remexeu outra vez nas cordas, sentindo seus pulsos arderem. Não mais que sua raiva, porém.

- O que fez com os restos da varinha dele?

Snape apontou a cabeça para o lado, com os olhos ainda em Harry.

Tanto Fenrir quanto Harry olharam. A única coisa que havia naquela direção era uma lareira negra, com um fogo tão baixo que mal brilhava.

- Estava sem lenha – ele murmurou, um sorriso torto nos lábios. – Deu para, ao menos, fazer um foguinho à noite.

Enquanto o lobisomem ria, os olhos de Harry desceram até as cinzas no fundo da lareira. Sua varinha…? Aquela que comprara aos 11 anos e que o ajudara a lutar contra Voldemort tantas vezes?

Sem que percebesse, seus olhos marejaram. De dor. De raiva. Mostrou isso quando olhou para Snape, espumando, fulminante.

- Bom, Lobo – este falou, o ignorando. – Agora que já viu o que queria, espero que se retire. Tenho ainda muitos afazeres e receio dizer que está me atrapalhando. Tenha a bondade…?

Os olhos de Fenrir faiscaram.

- Ainda não, Snape.

E se aproximou de Harry, que voltou a se agitar violentamente contra as cordas.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Greyback? – Snape resmungou em voz cansada.

- Ora, Snape. Porque não se divertir um pouquinho com o garoto? O Lorde lhe deu liberdade total, se lembra?

Com um sorriso repugnante, Fenrir apontou a varinha para Harry, que percebeu naquele instante o que ele queria fazer.

Voltou a se debater, tentando gritar… Em vão. Logo percebeu-se seminu sobre a cama. Sua face queimou de ódio, de vergonha, de repugnância ao sentir o olhar cobiçoso do Lobo sobre o seu corpo. Antes de qualquer outra cosia, porém, a varinha de Greyback voou longe e ele foi jogado para trás.

- Tem razão, Lobo. O Lorde [i]me[/i] deu liberdade total. Se tem alguém aqui que possui o direito de se divertir com Potter, esse alguém sou eu. E eu sou exigente, gosto de exclusividade. Portanto, se não tem mais nada a fazer, agora, vou pedir [i]novamente[/i] que se retire.

Furioso e contrariado, ele se retirou, batendo a porta.

Snape se voltou para Harry que estava ainda mais furioso. Se divertir? Com ele? Era isso o que ele pretendia fazer? Nunca! Ele morreria! Morreria mas não permitiria isso!

Seus pulsos já ardiam terrivelmente. Ele já podia ver a marca das cordas na pele.

Então, com um aceno da varinha de Snape, as cordas e a mordaça o abandonaram.

Ele trouxe as mãos para perto do corpo, conferindo os ferimentos. Foi com repulsa que viu Sanpe se aproximar e estender a mão para tocar o seu pulso. Pulou para longe dele.

- Fica longe de mim! Você é tão repulsivo como ele!

Snape piscou, ainda com a mão estendida. Mas sorriu, depois.

- Ótimo. Fique aí com suas dores e repulsas, elas não vão mudar a sua situação, Potter.

E deu as costas, se encaminhando para a porta.

- E se não quiser pegar um resfriado eu aconselho a vestir suas roupas.

Uma onda revoltante de raiva tomou conta de Harry naquele momento. Antes que pudesse perceber o que estava fazendo, viu-se jgando-se em cima do outro e o agredindo, de todas as formas que conseguia. Com chutes, socos, ofensas...

Sabia que estava passando ridículo; Snape facilmente o deteve, mas não se importou. Queria causar tanto mal a ele quanto ele o causava. Queria machucá-lo tanto quanto estava machucado....

- Potter! – Snape berrou, furioso, o jogando na cama. As cordas não demoraram a voltar, cobrindo seus pulsos machucados. – Por essa atitude infantil vai ficar amarrado pelo resto do dia! E isso vai acontecer sempre se continuar com essa atitude!

E saiu, furioso.

Harry se debateu, gritou. Ofendeu. Talvez até por horas… E nada adiantou.

Ele não soube quando foi que desistiu, mas da forma que estava, com os pulsos tão feridos que nem dor ele conseguia sentir mais, de cuecas, exausto, adormeceu outra vez.

* * *

Próximo sentimento: Ódio.


	2. 29 de Julho: Ódio

**10 dias. 10 sentimentos ao lado de Severus Snape.**

Quando o Lobo apareceu, sem aviso, Snape se preocupou. Deixara Potter dormindo confortavelmente com uma poção de sono sem sonhos (para que não tivesse pesadelos depois da experiência traumatizante, de acordo com Dumbledore) e ficara com medo de que Fenrir notasse a falta de iniciativa para "castiga-lo."

Mas acabou que tudo se resolveu. Fenrir era um ser extremamente privado de inteligência e Potter também ajudara com sua crise de raiva e burrice.

Ficou até mesmo com dó ao ver a dor nos olhos do rapaz quando falaram de sua varinha, e a vergonha estampada no rosto quando ficou quase nu.

Esperava que o que dissera para o Lobo o mantivesse afastado agora.

E depois foi aquele ataque estúpido e infantil de Potter, arrancando todo e qualquer sentimento bom que pudesse ter pelo garoto! Ele estava prestes a ajuda-lo, mas aquele pirralho tinha que tira-lo do sério sempre!

Ele havia respondida à raiva do garoto, deixando-o amarrado na cama, nu, do jeito que estava, para que aprendesse a lição.

Só que mais tarde se arrependera. O que estava fazendo, pelo amor de Merlim? Sua obrigação era ajudar o garoto, por isso pedira ao Lorde para ficar com ele! Quando Dumbledore soubesse o esganaria! Ele confiara nele!

E foi pensando em Dumbledore (apenas nele) que Severus montou uma bandeja com alguns alimentos e foi até o quarto onde Harry estava.

Encontrou-o dormindo e agradeceu aos céus por isso. Vestiu-o com um aceno de varinha e soltou seus pulsos. Deixou a bandeja ao lado, o cobriu e saiu.

Quando voltou na manhã seguinte o encontrara sentado na cama, massageando os pulsos horrivelmente vermelhos. A bandeja de comida intocada ao seu lado.

Uma pontada de culpa veio, mas ele a ignorou.

Potter erguera os olhos para ele. E ali se via um ódio profundo, destruidor.

Ignorou isso também.

- Devia ter comido – murmurou.

- Como vou saber se não envenenou a comida?

Snape deu de ombros.

- Não coma, então. E faça um favor ao Lorde das Trevas. Agora, senão quiser morrer, é bom mergulhar esses pulsos nessa essência de mortiscos – apontou para uma bacia que trouxera nas mãos. – Para evitar uma infecção.

Potter não respondera.

Orgulhoso...

- Onde estou?

- Minha casa. O Lorde mandou-me trazer para cá. Está muito bem enfeitiçada contra fugas.

- Quero ir embora. – ele resmungou, cortante.

Snape o mirou com uma impaciência crescente.

- Potter. É bom que saiba e uma vez que você é um prisioneiro meu agora. Você não vai sair enquanto eu não tiver ordens para deixar que o faça. Fui claro?

Ele não respondeu.

- Ótimo. Coma frio se quiser, não vou preparar outra coisa.

E deu as costas, pronto para sair, quando ouviu:

- Odeio você.

Ele não s virou para responder, mas lhe doeu dizer as palavras que disse:

- Os sentimentos são recíprocos, Potter. Tenha a certeza disso.

E saiu.

* * *

_Proximo sentimento: Mágoa_


	3. 30 de Julho: Mágoa

**10 dias. 10 sentimentos ao lado de Severus Snape.**

Harry sempre acreditara que Snape era um traidor. Sempre pensou que Dumbledore era um tolo (nesse aspecto) por confiar nele. Sempre o odiou. Com todas as forças.

Ele não o suportava!

Mas apesar de tudo… Não sabia, mas quando teve essa comprovação foi como se algo fosse tirado dele…

A última esperança, talvez.

O primeiro dia lá foi um inferno. Um verdadeiro inferno! Com aquelas cordas e a visita do Lobo Greyback! Ainda mais com as palavras de Snape sobre… se divertir…

Harry nunca se sentira tão mal. Tão enojado. Tão insignificante.

E quando acordou no outro dia com a lembrança de ter dormido no frio, de cuecas e com os pulsos amarrados, qual não foi a sua surpresa ao se encontrar vestido, solto e coberto.

As idéias mais repugnantes cruzaram-lhe a mente. O que teria feito Snape enquanto estava dormindo?

Aquilo só serviu para aumentar ainda mais o seu ódio. Ficara o dia todo andando pelo quarto, ofendendo-o o mais profundamente que conseguia sempre que escutara um barulho do lado de fora, pelo menos assim liberava sua raiva.

Hoje, porém, quando acordou sua comida já estava lá. Ele comeu, mesmo sem fome, mas permaneceu em sua cama, esperando Snape entrar para poder ofende-lo. Descobriu que isso era o seu passatempo predileto.

Mas Snape não voltou. Não apareceu em nenhum momento do dia e Harry tampouco teve vontade de chamá-lo. Pensou em fazê-lo, mas não teve forças para tal.

Ficou sentado na cama o tempo todo, sem vontade para fazer nada. Até para pegar a bacia com a essência de mortiscos e aliviar um pouco a dor nos pulsos, ele não teve forças.

Para aumentar a lista de seus sentimentos por Severus Snape, agora ele sentia mágoa, muita mágoa… Nem para ele aparecer e se tornar outra vez o alvo onde ele descontara sua frustração!

Nem para isso ele servia!

Virou-se para o lado e ficou o tempo todo ali. Só adormeceu quando já era madrugada.

* * *

_Proximo sentimento: Solidão_


	4. 31 de Julho: Solidão

**10 dias. 10 sentimentos ao lado de Severus Snape.**

Antes mesmo de Harry abrir os olhos, já sabia que era tarde. Seu corpo todo doía de tanto ficar naquela cama e a claridade que invadia suas pálpebras fechadas já confirmava isso.

Quando os abriu, assustou-se um pouco ao se deparar com duas bandejas bem maiores do que normalmente via.

Uma com uma pilha de torradas amanteigadas e um pote de geléia, o copo de vitaminas diário mais um outro copo com um líquido amarelado...

Suco de laranja.

Na outra bandeja havia o seu almoço; Uma tigela de sopa (deliciosa, aparentemente), um prato de arroz com peito de frango desfiado e uma garrafa de… Suco de abóbora?

Era uma imagem interessante, mas Harry sequer se moveu. A não ser quando se virou para o outro lado e voltou a dormir.

Acordou com um vazio no peito, sem saber porquê. Não queria levantar da cama, mas precisava usar o banheiro.

Forçadamente pôs os pés para fora da cama e com eles tentou apoiar o corpo. Ficou de pé, mas quase caiu de novo com uma repentina vertigem.

Botou os óculos e saiu arrastando os pés até a portinha à esquerda.

Encarou o espelho e um rapaz com olheiras horríveis, cabelos embaraçados e pálido como um fantasma o encarou de volta.

Lavou o roso, mal escovou os dentes, fez suas necessidades e saiu.

Severus Snape, ao lado da cama, outrora encarando as bandejas de comida intocáveis com as sobrancelhas franzidas, ergueu os olhos ao nota-lo entrar.

Harry não disse uma palavra. Snape também não.

Ele voltou para a sua cama e se deitou de costas para o outro.

- Você está horrível – este murmurou. Não havia ironia, nem sarcasmo. Havia um tom estranho. Sério… Suave.

- Eu nasci assim – Harry respondeu, a voz surpreendentemente rouca pela falta de uso.

Snape não podia sair e deixa-lo voltar a dormir?

- Potter.

Hm, aquele tom autoritário de novo.

- Hum?

- São cinco horas da tarde e você sequer tocou na comida! Está querendo morrer de fome?

- Eu não estou com fome. E quanto a morrer, não se preocupe, não tenho tanta sorte assim.

Um silêncio.

- Potter.

- Que é! – Harry exclamou, impaciente.

Snape também perdeu a paciência.

- Olha como fala, garoto! Vire-se!

Harry não se mexeu.

- Olhe para mim, Potter.

Sem saídas, Harry se virou na cama e o encarou.

Snape manteve o olhar, profundamente. Apesar de saber o que eu estava fazendo Harry não fez nada para evitar. Nem se quisesse teria forças para também.

Quando saiu de sua mente, as sobrancelhas de Snape novamente se juntaram, um sinal de preocupação evidente, se Harry não acreditasse que ele fosse incapaz de sentir algo assim por ele.

- Está bem? – perguntou, num tom de voz que nenhum dos dois imaginava que ele possuía.

Harry não respondeu, inexpressivo.

Snape resolveu deixar pra lá.

- Eu queria te entregar uma coisa – falou. – Estive trabalhando nisso ontem o dia todo e hoje ficou pronta. Infelizmente não confio em você, então não posso te dar agora, mas acho que ao menos posso te mostrar.

Harry ficou curioso, mas não demonstrou. Assistiu Snape tirar uma caixa comprida e retangular do bolso, abri-la e tirar…  
_  
- Minha varinha?_

O mestre de poções sorriu, vendo o súbito interesse de Harry, que sentou-se imediatamente na cama, os olhos arregalados.

- Sim, Potter. Sua antiga varinha. Novinha em folha. Não sou tolo para entrega-la na sua mão, mas vou deixa-la guardada para quando sair daqui.

Harry viu, ainda estático, Snape guardar a caixa outra vez nas vestes. Olhou para a lareira, sem entender.

Snape riu.

- Se eu fosse você não acreditaria em tudo que dizemos para Greyback. Você sabe como ele é.

Harry estava confuso.

- Mas… porque… de que lado você está, afinal?

Snape piscou.

- Porque não tenta adivinhar?

Harry ficou calado. Não insistiu no assunto e se virou novamente na cama, deitando-se.

- Potter?

Sem resposta.

Um suspiro.

- A comida permanecerá aquecida, mas eu não posso e não vou impedir que estrague. Coma.

Passos indicava que ele estava indo embora, mas Harry ainda tinha uma curiosidade…

- Porque?

Os passos cessaram.

- Porque o quê? Potter?

- Porque você concertaria minha varinha e me mostraria hoje?

Um momento de hesitação.

- Alguém como eu, Potter, não tem muita criatividade para presentes de aniversário.

Harry ergueu o pescoço, confuso (mais ainda). Snape estava novamente com aquela expressão preocupada.

- Presente de aniv… - Seu rosto se iluminou. – Que dia é hoje?

Algo aconteceu de diferente na face de Snape. Uma sombra, um apertar de dentes… que ele logo disfarçou.

- Hoje, Potter… É 31 de Julho.

Um momento de silêncio os abateu, até que Harry se virasse novamente na cama, ignorando a notícia.

- A propósito… Dumbledore mandou-lhe toda a felicidade, muita paciência e um grande abraço. Mandou-me dizer também que ele e seus amigos estão fazendo o possível para tira-lo logo daqui, mas a casa está sendo vigiada por comensais e só por isso não vieram visitá-lo.

Uma pausa onde ele provavelmente esperava uma reação de Harry.

Reação que não veio.

- Bem… - Snape estava claramente perdido. – Se precisar de algo me chame. A porta não estará mais trancada, então você pode andar pela casa se quiser. Faça o favor de comer.

E saiu.

Mas Harry não estava com vontade de comer.

Não estava com vontade de andar.

A lembrança de seus, agora completos, 17 anos, Dumbledore e seus amigos não lhe fizeram bem.

Pelo contrário. Todos estavam juntos e ele estava ali, sozinho. Nem Snape queria ficar em sua companhia por mais de alguns minutos.

Ele se sentia só.

Puxou a coberta até o pescoço e dormiu outra vez.

_______________________________________

* * *

_Proximo sentimento: Depressão_


	5. 01 de Agosto: Depressão

**10 dias e 10 sentimentos ao lado de Severus Snape**

Trabalhei incansavelmente para restaurar aquela varinha. Quase dois dias inteiros! Mas valeu a pena. Ficou perfeita.

Restaurações de varinhas são extremamente complicadas e poderosas, poucos bruxos no mundo conseguem. Dumbledore me ensinou um jeito e eu fiz conforme as ordens.

Claro, fiz com plena consciência de que era apenas para ajudar o "menino-que-sobreviveu-tantas-vezes-que-eu-já-perdi-a-conta" a derrotar o Lorde, já que isso era o seu destino. Só adiantei o serviço para entregar a tempo no dia de seu aniversário porque… Bem, não custava, não é mesmo?

Não tive absolutamente nenhum vínculo com o belo sorriso que eu esperava ver naquele rosto. Nenhum!

Mas ele não sorriu.

Confesso que nunca senti-me assim antes. Quando entrei no quarto e vi a cama vazia e aquela refeição intocada, achei estranho. Muito estranho.

Era tarde e Potter ainda não comera nada? Achei que já havia superado a idéia ridícula de que eu envenenara a comida.

Quando ele apareceu, porém, sua imagem era ainda piro de quando o vira pela última vez.

Horrível.

Eu pedi que ele me olhasse, não era possível que aquele mesmo garoto que tentara me atacar de forma trouxa e tão pouco Cortez há 3 dias ficara tão manso. Ele só podia estar aprontando alguma…

O mais incrível foi que eu me enganei. E receei, também, pois na mente dele havia apenas… um vazio. Não avia aquela confusão de emoções e sonho bobos que sempre via na cabeça daqueles adolescentes estúpidos! Inclusive a dele.

Percebi, claramente, o que aquilo significava e não conseguia ignorar minha culpa.

Potter se sentia sozinho.

Não tinha conhecimento do próprio aniversário! Por Merlim, o que eu estava fazendo com o pobre rapaz? Porque não podia liberta-lo logo e devolver a liberdade a nós dois? O que Alvo estava fazendo que não achava uma solução?

Ele não ligou para a varinha, não ligou para os amigos, não ligou para o próprio aniversário.

Ele não ligava para nada.

Tenho que assumir que me preocupei mais do que me achava capaz. Percebi nele, o começo de um sentimento que eu mesmo tentava vencer a cada dia da minha vida.

Aquele sentimento vazio quando começa a tomar conta de seu corpo, não tem solução. Vai criando uma casca de própria proteção, de amargura e seu coração se fecha daquele jeito. Nada entra, nada sai. E ele permanece sempre no vazio.

Potter estava entrando num perigoso processo de depressão.

Foi por isso que, naquela noite de seu aniversário eu passei a noite em claro, sentado em uma poltrona, o vigiando. E na manhã seguinte eu pretendia tira-lo daquela cama, fazê-lo abandonar aquele quarto e se preciso, obriga-lo a dar uma volta pela casa.

Só que meus planos foram por água abaixo quando recebi um chamado urgente do Lorde.

Logo, significava que eu teria longas horas em companhias asquerosas e depois mais longas horas com chatos interesseiros da Ordem para passar informações.

Bosta de Dragão!

Olhei receoso para Potter. Antes de sair, deixei um bilhete ao lado da bandeja, reforcei todos os feitiços de proteção e deixei a porta do quarto destrancada.

Quem sabe ele não saísse daquela cama e fosse dar uma volta?

Saí de casa e aparatei. Alguma coisa me dizia que não seria um bom dia...

* * *

_Próximo sentimento: Desespero_


	6. 02 de Agosto: Desespero

**02 de Agosto: Desespero**

Quando acordei ontem estava tão tonto que mal conseguia me manter de olho aberto.

Certo, fica se comer, Harry!

Pode parecer estranho, mas eu realmente não sentia fome. Um buraco onde deveria estar o estômago sim, mas nato tinha vontade alguma de esticar o braço e pegar comida na bandeja. Só me obriguei a fazer isso ontem e me senti bem melhor… até encontrar aquele bilhete.

Certo, mas um dia solitário.

Me odiei quando cheguei naquela conclusão, mas o fato era que eu estava me apegando a Snape.

Sim, é horrível, eu sei. Mas ele era o único ser humano que eu via em dias! E aquele sentimento dentro do meu peito que eu só senti quando estava com os Dursley…

Era uma espécie de carência, falta de contato com outros humanos.

E o que mais me incomodava era que o sentimento de Snape por mim não mudavam. Ele continuava me odiando, repugnava minha companhia (pois nunca aparecia) e eu ainda parecia um fardo pesado demais para que ele carregasse.

Sim, eu já acreditava que era por ordens de Dumbledore, não de Voldemort que ele ainda me mantinha preso. Outro motivo para que eu me sentisse pior.

Além de tudo, Harry Potter estava sendo um estorvo na rotina e na vida de Severus Snape!

Harry Potter, você nunca serviu para nada mesmo!

Metade daquilo que eu comi voltou para fora pelo mesmo caminho que entrou quando meu estômago pareceu reagir aos pensamentos.

Lembro-me de ter ficado sentado na cama, pensando em tudo. Já não havia mais aquele buraco no estômago, mesmo depois de ter passado mal. Snape provavelmente colocara alguma poção revigorante…

Mas que droga! Não queria pensar em Snape! Ele não pensava em mim, assim como Rony, Mione, dumbledore… Se eles pensassem já teriam me tirado daqui… Provavelmente estavam muitos felizes sem o "cabeça-rachada" que causava sempre tantos problemas…

Os olhos ardiam. As lágrimas foram impossíveis de segurar por mais tempo… E eu pensei em meus pais.

Se meus pais estivessem vivos eles já teriam me tirado daqui. Ou melhor, se eles estivessem vivos eu não estaria aqui. Nunca teria sido marcado por Voldemort como "seu igual".

Teria tido uma vida normal…

Naquela noite eu tive pesadelos. Sonhei com uma festa onde estavam todos… Os Weasley, Hermione, Dumbledore, Snape, Sírius, meus pais, Lupin, até os Dursley foram citados!

Eu estava lá, mas ninguém me via. Todos se divertiam e me ignoravam.

Tentei me aproximar de Sírius e Lupin que conversavam juntos e percebi que falavam de mim.

- … coitados, não sabem mais o que fazer com ele…  
- Também! Vamos combinar, Aluado, que cuidar de Harry não é uma missão fácil, com todo o trabalho que ele dá…  
- Não diga isso, Almofadinhas, o garoto não tem culpa.  
- Acha que estou exagerando?  
- Não. Isso tudo é verdade. Harry causa muita dor de cabeça, mas o que estou dizendo é que tenho pena dele. Ele não tem culpa, convenhamos. Nem tem idéia dos problemas que nos causa…

Desisti de continuar ouvindo e fui até onde estava Rony e Hermione. Só então percebi que estavam de mãos dadas e que conversavam sussurrando. Ia sair, quando novamente ouvi meu nome.

- … Harry. Combinamos de ajudá-lo.

Rony grunhiu.

- Droga, Mione. Nós não temos tempo para nós! Sempre tendo que acompanhar o Harry nessas loucuras. Porque ele não pode is sozinho?

- Sei que é frustrante, Rony. Mas assim que isso acabar ele segue a via dele e nós a nossa, certo? Não precisaremos mais deixar as nossas vidas par trás por causa dele…

Enquanto os dois trocavam um apaixonado beijo, eu me afastava, mais do que chocado. Merlim, então aqueles eram meus amigos dizendo… Era isso então, que eles pensavam sobre mim?

Dei de cara com Snape.

- Snape? – Não importava nada agora, Snape poderia me ajudar, ele me explicaria tudo... – Snape, o que está acontecendo? Porque ninguém me vê e estão todos falando de mim? Snape…

Mas ele também me ignorou e continuou andando. Fui atrás, sem desistir. Snape tinha que me ajudar! Era o único que poderia!

Ele parou numa rodinha onde estavam meus pais e Dumbledore.

Adivinhem qual era o assunto?

- Se vocês estão tão incomodados, eu posso tentar mantê-lo em Hogwarts durante as férias de verão também, mas não sei se isso seria uma boa idéia. Não a julgar pelos desastres que ela causa lá…

- Sinto muito, Dumbledore. – meu pai pediu. – Agradecemos a ajuda, mas não dá. Tirá-lo de casa agora para colocá-lo em um lugar onde ele continuará com sua imensa lista de incômodos, não nos agrada. Lily acha que devemos pedir para a irmã deixá-lo em casa por um tempo, eles vão colocá-lo na linha,

- É uma ótima idéia, James. Façam isso.

Sentindo meus olhos embaçarem com as lágrimas, olhei para Snape. Ele tinha que me ajudar! Ele era minha última esperança!

- Não sei, não, Alvo – ele falou. – Não é certo jogar uma responsabilidade para os tios, eles podem recusar e teriam toda a razão. Francamente, eu mesmo acharia a idéia repugnante!

Chorei, como uma criança medrosa. E acordei chorando.

Sim, fora um sonho, mas eu sabia que aquilo era real, apesar de tudo.

Eu sempre fui o responsável por muita coisa de ruim que acontecera a todos eles. Eu fui o culpado da morte dos meus pais e Sírius, eu sempre dava um jeito de atrapalhar a vida de meus amigos… Eu sempre causara problemas a todos, tudo para que me ajudassem a sobreviver.

Não, isso não podia continuar. Eu não podia permitir.

Harry Potter sempre fora um problema e eu me decidi que não incomodaria mais ninguém. Nunca mais.

Olhei ao redor; Lá estava a bandeja do café. Peguei o copo de suco e despejei o conteúdo fora, mordendo os lábios para abafar os soluços.

Bati o copo na quina do criado-mudo e o vidro se estilhaçou.

Peguei um pedaço.

Teria coragem para tal?

Ergui os pulso a frente dos olhos, mirando-os. Lá estavam as horríveis marcas daquele dia. Snape poderia ter apertado mais as cordas. Assim, pelo menos poupava o trabalho que eu lhe dera até agora.

Quando encostei a ponta do vidro na pele de um dos pulsos, uma lágrima misturou-se com a primeira gota de sangue, tingindo o vidro transparente com um suave tom avermelhado.

Era fascinante.

Se fosse devagar não teria coragem, então apertei os olhos, respirei fundo e risquei toda a extensão com força.

Dor. Muita dor.

O sangue jorrou. Era tão belo! Uma beleza selvagem, mas era belo...

Devo ter gritado, não sei, porque a porta de repente se abriu violentamente e Snape entrou, assustado.

- Potter, foi você quem...

Calou-se. Viu que eu chorava.

Suas sobrancelhas franziram-se e seus olhos desceram até o ferimento, vendo o sangue e sua origem.

Empalideceu.

- O que você fez?!

Fechei os olhos, sem conseguir encara-lo. Só senti que ele estava se aproximando.

- Você só pode ter enlouquecido de vez! Me dê o braço!

Olhei-o, vendo seu desespero. Ele retirou a varinha de se bolso e apontou-a para mim. Tirei o braço de seu alcance.

Ele me olhou, confuso.

- O que...

- Vamos Snape! Deixe-me morrer! É a sua chance!

- Potter...

- Você não vê que é o melhor? Não vai precisar continuar parando sua vida por causa de mim. Ninguém mais vai precisar...

- Potter, o que você está dizendo? – Coitado, não estava entendendo nada.

Encostei a cabeça na parede, estando sentado. Estava ficando zonzo.

Sorri para um perplexo Snape.

- Não fique nervoso, Snape, a culpa não é sua. Todos vão entender... Vão até ficar felizes...

- Você só pode estar delirando! Vamos, dê-me o braço, você está perdendo muito sangue!

Fui escorregando na cama em meio à poça de sangue até me deitar. Encostado em Snape.

- Eu estou bom... vou ficar bem... Só não me mande de volta para o Dursley...

- Potter...

Senti as lágrimas voltarem a meus olhos e meu corpo balançar com os soluços contidos.

- Eu não queria... – murmurei. – Juro que não queria... Só um garoto normal... Era só isso...

Senti os dedos longos dele segurando em meu braço machucado. A ponta de alguma coisa na palma da minha mão e ouvi sussurros.

- Não, não me ajude... Você não quis me salvar. Você também acha que eu sou um problema, me deixe morrer...

Eu já não conseguia mais nem pensar direito, já não enxergava mais nada e sentia as coisas ao meu redor como se não fosse comigo.

Ouvi a voz de Snape distante, como se estivesse a metros de mim.

- Beba isto. Você precisa repor todo esse sangue.

Um líquido amargo desceu pela minha garganta.

- É melhor você dormir.

Aproveitando que a dor havia sumido, virei-me de lado, mais perto daquele cheiro de Ervas que invadia minhas narinas e me tranqüilizava.

- Desculpe – Pedi, mas não sabia se ele tinha me ouvido, já que nem mesmo sabia se ainda estava acordado.

________________________________________

_Próximo sentimento: Remorso. _


	7. 03 de Agosto: Remorso

**03 de Agosto: Remorso**

Eu estava na lareira conversando com Alvo pela rede de Flú quando ouvimos o barulho de vidro sendo quebrado.

- É melhor ir ver, Severus – Alvo me aconselhara. – Depois nos falamos. Até mais.

Eu fora ver, mas quando coloquei a mão no trinco mudei de idéia. Estava quase indo embora quando escutei algo. Um gemido.

De dor.

Na hora pensei muitas coias. Uma delas era que alguém conseguira furar as proteções da casa e tivessem invadido o quaro. Entrei depressa e nunca alguma coisa poderia ter me preparado para o que eu vi.

Potter estava... chorando? E o que era aquilo no lençol?

Merlim... Era sangue!

Olhei nas mãos dele e percebi de onde saía cada gota. Olhei para a outra e vi o caco de vidro.

Não! Ele não pode ter chegado a tanto!

- O que você fez?!

Fui até o lado dele. Definitivamente Potter conseguira me desesperar.

Tirei a varinha, o corte sangrava muito, era preciso fecha-lo logo. Mas Potter afastou a mão.

- O que... – eu imaginava que após sentir a dor ele se arrependera. Todos se arrependem.

Experiência própria.

E o que ele queria dizer com chance? Será que ainda acreditava que eu estava ao lado do Lorde das Trevas?

Mas ele disse aquelas palavras. Parando a minha vida? Por causa dele?

Santo Merlim! O que ele estava dizendo?

A falta de sangue já estava começando a fazer efeito nele, que começara a aparentar uma fraqueza.

Ainda sorriu.

- Não fique nervoso, Snape, a culpa não é sua. Todos vão entender... Vão até ficar felizes...

Meu coração se apertou.

Balancei a cabeça.

- Você só pode estar delirando!

Pedi que me desse o braço e ele escorregou até praticamente deitar em meu colo. Nunca fiquei tão confuso quanto naquele momento.

- Eu estou bem... Vou ficar bem... Só não me mande de volta para os Durleys...

Ah, sim... Durleys. Aquela família antipática que o mantinha preso num armário. Porque ele achava que eu mandaria pra lá?

- Potter...

Agora ele chorava. Que Merlim ajudasse, pois eu já estava mais do que desesperado.

- Eu não queria... Juro que não queria... Só um garoto normal... Era só isso...

Senti meus próprios olhos marejarem. Que merda, Potter! Porque logo você tinha que fazer este sentimento despertar outravez de dentro de mim?

Foi naquele momento que eu entendi quem era o verdadeiro Harry Potter.

Nada de "o famoso Harry Potter".

Nada de "garoto-que-sobreviveu".

Ele era apenas o Harry. Só Harry.

Peguei o pulso dele e comecei a entoar os feitiços curativos. Ele continuou delirando e eu pude ouvir apenas duas frases que quase fizeram-me perder a concentração.

- Você não quis me salvar. Você também acha que eu sou um problema...

Convoquei uma poção para reposição de sangue e o fiz beber. Ele precisava dormir para que a poção fizesse efeito.

- É melhor você dormir.

Surpreendentemente, apesar de não mais do que todos os fatos que acontecera naquele dia, ele se aconchegou para mais perto de mim e...

- Desculpa – murmurou. Os olhos fechados, os cílios molhados e as bochechas úmidas.

Foi naquele momento que a primeira lágrima em anos resolveu sair de mim.

Fiquei ao lado dele o dia todo, mesmo sabendo que ele não acordaria tão cedo. Fiz uma limpeza no quarto, tirei todo e qualquer objeto que pudesse cortar, o alimentei com poções e lancei um feitiço ao seu redor. Se acontecesse de ele acordar e se levantar e eu não estivesse ali, iria ficar sabendo.

A noite eu dormi lá. Trasnfigurei a poltrona numa cama e ali fiquei.

Mal preguei o olho a noite toda.

Pela manhã, conversei com Dumbledore e lhe contei todo o ocorrido. Sem dúvida o velho ficou amplamente preocupado, o que já era de se esperar! Se eu, Severus Snape, nem dormi a noite toda com medo do que pudesse acontecer quando Harry acordasse, do que podia fazer... Imagine Dumbledore!

Mas numa titude sabe-se-lá de que caráter, Alvo me surpreendeu mais uma vez. Não quis tentar conversar com ele, não queria tirá-lo de lá de forma alguma. Mandou-me continuar com o plano e ficar ao lado dele.

O velho só pode estar louco!

- É de você que ele precisa agora, Severus - dissera. - Só você pode ajudá-lo.

Maluco. Definitivamente!

Como eu, o cara mais amargurado do mundo podia consolar alguém? Eu sequer sabia fazer isso! E Harry... Ele ainda me odiava, apesar de tudo!

Despedi-me de Alvo bem a tempo de ouvir o alarme do feitiço ao redor da cama de Harry soar.

Respirei fundo e fui até lá.

Ele estava encolhido na cama, olhando assustado para algum lugar fora da cama, olhando assutado para algum lugar fora da cama. Parei na porta e ele me encarou, mas baixou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que corava.

Achei até graça naquele jeito, nunca parara para reparar em como ele ficava adorável naquela expressão de criança "fui pega numa arte".

Dei dois passos para a frente.

- Como está se sentindo?

Ele deu de ombros.

- A cama... Eu fui passar e...

- Ah, sim - Tirei a varinha do bolso e desfiz o feitiço protetor. - Eu queria ser avisado quando você acordasse.

Sentei-me na beira da cama e esperer pacientemente que ele me olhasse, o que demorou um bom pouco.

- Porque fez isso?

Ele começou a torcer as mãos. Um típico ataque nervoso de adolescente.

- Eu... queria evitar problemas...

- Causando mais um?

- Se eu tivesse morrido, vocês...

- Estaríamos todos desesperados, perdendo tempo chorando em seu caixão enquanto o Lorde das TRevas festejava tomando o poder e matando todos que queroa por pura diversão. Isso o que você chama de evitar problemas?

Vi seus olhos se arregalarem e ele corar mais ainda.

- Eu não... pensei nisso.

- Óbvio. Agora que penseou, espero que não repita isso outra vez. Não imagina o quanto me preocupou.

Ele me olhou assustado, então eu percebi o quanto minhas palavras soaram ridículas.

- Porque, Potter? De onde tirou aquela idéia? Como pensou nisso de uma hora para a outra?

- Eu... tive um sonho...

- E porque você disse que eu não queria salvar você? O que aconteceu nesse sonho?

Harry piscou, me olhando inocente.

- Eu disse isso?

- Disse. E disse também que estava parando minha vida.

Harry pareceu-me encabulado, mas finalmente parou de mecher as mãos.

- Acho que... Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora. Será que poderíamos deixar essa conversa para um outro momento?

Notei que ele estava sendo sincero. Achei melhor escutá-lo e não forçar.

- Certo, conversaremos depois se assim preferir. Mas você não vai escapar.

Levantei-me.

- Agora, Potter, eu gostaria que tomasse um banho e trocasse essa roupa. Tem um troca nova no banheiro. Você vai sair dessa cama hoje. Chega de ficar sem fazer nada o dia todo.

- Sair? – Odiei-me ao perceber aquela chama em meu peito quando notei a expectativa dele. – Mas eu não... Não sei... O que farei?

- Você irá dar uma volta pela propriedade comigo. Tomar um pouco de sol e ar. Depois vou leva-lo para me ajudar no trabalho de algumas poções.

Disse a coisa errada, aparentemente, pois sua expressão ficou um pouco mais sombria.

- Eu sou péssimo no preparo de poções...

- E eu não sei? Você vai cortar ingredientes e seguir instruções minhas, não há nenhum risco de estragar minhas preciosas poções.

Ergui ligeiramente o canto dos lábios, numa forma de sorrir. Ele também me acompanhou por alguns instantes antes de aquela expressão aparecer outra vez.

- Não vou atrapalhar? Quero dizer, você vai estar tendo que deixar o seu trabalho quase de lado para ficar me ensinando e eu já não colaboro muito com minha inteligência...

Decidi que a melhor forma de ajuda-lo era desafiando-o.

- O que é, Potter? Está querendo escapar do serviço para ficar sem fazer nada outra vez?

- Não! Não é nada disso, é que eu...

- Bom, porque eu não aceito sua recusa. Tenho muito trabalho a fazer e sua presença será indispensável. Vamos, levante-se logo e faça o que eu mandei antes que eu seja obrigado a carrega-lo até o banheiro.

Aquilo foi um sorriso? Não sei, mas se foi ele escondeu depressa antes de se levantar e ir praticamente correndo até o banheiro.

Eu sim sorri quando a porta se fechou.

Durante o dia nós mantemos um contato até que amigável, se não fosse pelo detalhe de que não parecia o Potter de sempre. Obediente, seguia minhas instruções sem um pio, como um cordeirinho manso. Era o aluno dos sonhos de qualquer professor.

Mas ao fim do dia eu me peguei pensando em como aquele Harry birrento me fazia falta.

Quando fui dar boa noite, percebi que ele queria me falar algo. Resisti a tentação de ver na sua mente e resolvi perguntar.

- É que... – ele respondeu um pouco constrangido. – Onde você dorme?

Na sala.

- Porque a pergunta?

- É porque eu reparei que só tem um quarto que é o que eu estou...

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- E?

- Bem, onde você tem dormido se eu estou no seu quarto, na sua cama?

Achei que ele merecia uma resposta.

- Houve duas noites em que eu fiquei naquela poltrona. Ontem foi uma delas. Mas apenas porque você estava medicado. Estou dormindo na sala e não tenho nada a reclamar. Agora acho melhor dormir, Potter. Boa n...

- Não! Espere!

Olhei-o, curioso. Onde ele estava querendo chegar, afinal?

- Não é justo você ter que dormir numa poltrona enquanto eu fico com sua cama e seu quarto...

- Eu não durmo numa poltrona, Potter, eu a transfiguro numa cama e...

- Então ta, eu durmo numa poltrona transfigurada e você fica com a sua cama de volta, ok? É justo.

_Grifinórios._

- Você dorme na cama – afirmei, convicto. Ele emburrou, mas como o novo Potter não resmungava ficou calado. – Eu vou ficar onde sempre fico e não me incomodo. Agora, assunto encerrado, durma logo. Amanhã temos mais trabalho pela frente.

Ele entrou embaixo dos cobertores e eu dei meia volta, pronto para sair.

- Espere, pelo menos...

Voltei-me outra vez, um pouco irritado. Ele se encolheu.

- Diga, Potter – Encorajei-o um pouco mais simpático.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Pelo menos... Fica aqui... Não pode ser menos confortável do que a sala, é?

Estranho. Muito estranho. Ainda mais porque eu percebi o quanto aquele pedido tinha sido difícil para sair.

Mas... Ele parecia tão esperançoso! Não podia recusar, poderia?

- Tudo bem, Potter. Agora durma que você está exausto.

- Vai ficar? – ele perguntou com um estranho brilho nos olhos.

- Vou – Não soube dizer outra coisa. Nem pude. Satisfeito, Harry se virou na cama e adormeceu em poucos minutos.

Sacudi a cabeça e preparei a cama. Era estranho aquilo tudo. Mais do que o normal...

Adormeci encarando os cabelos negros e revoltos.

_Próximo sentimento: Perdão_


	8. 04 de Agosto: Perdão

**04 de Agosto: Perdão**

Snape acordou com a sensação de estar sendo observado. Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com um par verde cobertos por grossas lentes que o encaravam.

- Oi! – disse Harry.

Snape sentou-se depressa.

- O que é isso, Potter? Que horas são?

- Cinco e meia. Vamos, temos muito o que fazer!

Snape deixou a cabeça cair no travesseiro outra vez.

- Cinco e meia, Potter? Você sabe que eu costumo acordar as seis? Porque retirou meia hora do meu sono diário?

Harry girou os olhos.

- Vamos, largue de ser preguiçoso e vá tomar um banho antes que eu tenha que arrasta-lo até ao banheiro.

Snape não proibiu um curvar de lábios quando percebeu suas próprias palavras na voz do garoto.

- Você acordou animado hoje, não é? – comentou, espreguiçando-se gostosamente e se levantando.

Só quando notou a ausência de resposta e o encarou foi que percebeu que Harry lhe olhava intimamente. Teria até corado se não tivesse aprendido desde cedo a bloquear certas reações.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a sorrir.

- Acho que acordei bem disposto.

Snape resmungou um "ótimo", pegou suas roupas no armário e foi para o banheiro.

Voltou quinze minutos depois, completamente pronto e encontrou Harry já impaciente.

Os dois trabalharam novamente nas poções durante toda a manhã. Harry estava mais animado, porém continuava com aquela obediência exagerada.

Foi só num momento acidental em que os olhares se encontraram que Snape acabou encontrando uma imagem interessante.

Uma imagem em que Harry pedia sua ajuda e ele ignorava. Uma cena em que ele dizia que se sentiria repugnado se pedissem que ele cuidasse dele.

O sonho de Harry.

- Potter, acho que precisamos conversar.

Infeliz, Harry concordou.

Os dois foram até a cozinha, onde Snape preparou um chá.

- Você viu? – Harry perguntou.

- Desculpe. Foi inevitável.*¹

Harry baixou os olhos, um aceno fraco de cabeça.

- O que lhe fez pensar, Potter, que eu acharia repugnante a idéia de ficar com você?

Harry parecia outra vez aquele garotinho assustado.

- Você sempre me odiou...

- Não, Potter! Eu não.. – Snape suspirou. – Eu nunca odiei você. Eu odiava o seu pai e apenas ele. Sei que foi um erro, desde o princípio, eu ter te tratado como ele e descontado toda a minha frustração no filho dele, mas eu não odeio você. É você quem sempre me odiou.

- Não é verdade! – Harry exclamou, corando depois ao olhar para o bruxo mais velho. – Eu não odeio você. eu só achava que você estava do lado das trevas, principalmente ao me tratar como tratava. Você sempre foi meio injusto comigo.

- Eu sei. Quis me vingar de James em você.

- Eu não sou meu pai!

- Eu agora sei disso, Harry! – Snape murmurou cansado. Ele não percebeu, ao contrário de Harry, que arregalou os olhos, que escorregara no uso do primeiro nome. – Eu agora sei... Mas entenda, fisicamente você é idêntico ao James. Era impossível que eu não o visse quando olhava para você. Mas agora eu sei, eu aprendi a não confundir vocês dois. E essa idéia de repugnância... Eu não entendo o que levou você a pensar nisso. É uma idéia muito exagerada até para uma inimizade como a nossa.

- Eu... Não sei, você evitava minha presença, nunca aparecia no quarto. Achei que estava tão irritado com a minha presença que quanto menos me visse...

- Daí tirou a idéia de que eu achava que era um problema?

Harry fez que sim.

- Eu sempre causo problemas...

- Harry, você não tem culpa de ter um maníaco homicida te perseguindo, francamente! É um absurdo você achar que a culpa de tudo é sua! Ao contrário, você é o menos culpado nisso tudo...

Harry permaneceu calado.

- A propósito, mais uma coisa... É por isso que tem sido tão obediente ontem e hoje?

Harry piscou.

- Eu achei que não era muito justo ficar incomodando com minhas "impertinências"...

- Está errado. Discutir com você é uma ótima diversão e está sendo muito chato com esse seu jeito calmo. Aliás, você tem direito de mostrar o que pensa.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Snape sorriu.

- Apesar de tudo acho que não precisamos mais ser tão desagradáveis um com o outro. Estamos aqui há oito dias e podemos ficar muito mais. Pelo menos um convívio civilizado acho que podemos conseguir. Concorda?

Harry sorriu maliciosamente.

- Seremos amigos?

- Devagar, Potter. Não peça tantas impossibilidades assim tão rápido.

Os dois riram. Cada qual do seu jeito.

- Só uma coisa... – Harry falou. – Acho que você pode me chamar de Harry, não? Não gosto do jeito que cospe meu nome.

- Não acho muito viável. – Ele se fez de difícil. – Mas vamos ver o que acontece.... E se vou chamá-lo de Harry saiba que tem liberdade para me chamar de Severus.

Harry abriu um sorriso ainda mais amplo.

Depois disso o resto da tarde foi bem mais agradável. Discussões bobas e comentários afiados de ambos os lados que os divertiam como nunca.

A noite, quando Severus voltou do banheiro já pronto para dormir, encontrou Harry acomodado em sua poltrona.

- O que está fazendo aí, Potter?

- Harry.

Snape girou os olhos.

- O que está fazendo aí, Harry?

- Hoje eu vou dormir aqui. Você dorme na cama.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E o que faz você pensar que pode decidir isso?

- Ora, vamos, Severus! A cama é sua, o quarto é seu, a casa é sua! Você não tem que ficar dormindo em algo desconfortável para bancar o bom anfitrião!

Snape cogitou a hipó era um insolente... Não sabia dar o braço a torcer.

Bom... Ele também não.

- Eu estou acostumado a dormir em todo tipo de lugar, P... Harry. Você não...

- Eu já dormi num armário sob escada, Severus! Não vou morrer por dormir numa cama transfigurada!

Snape suspirou, cansado.

- Esse seu jeito gentil Grifinório é insuportável, sabia? – reclamou, enquanto entrava embaixo dos lençóis da cama, vencido, e transfigurava a poltrona em uma cama.

- Eu sei – respondeu um sorridente Harry Potter.

_Próximo sentimento: Tesão_


	9. 05 de Agosto: Tesão

**05 de Agosto: Tesão**

Snape se mirava no espelho, um pouco frustrado. Estava com um problema... Um problema grande, maior do que deveria estar e que crescia a cada momento em que ele se lembrava da noite tumultuosa que tivera...

_Tinha dormido não mais do que uma hora, provavelmente. Acordou com um barulho irritante de molas e tinir de ferros. Sonolento, ergueu a cabeça a ponto de ver Harry se remexendo na cama improvisada, desconfortável.___

_- Droga... – Ouviu-o reclamar baixinho, mexendo-se outra vez.___

_Snape suspirou.___

_- O que está havendo, Harry?___

_O rapaz se assustou.___

_- Oh, Severus! Desculpe! Acordei você?___

_- O que está havendo? – ele repetiu.___

_- Hum... Não é nada, é só que... Você não me disse que isso era tão duro…___

_Snape girou os olhos. Foi aí que teve a pior idéia da sua vida.___

_- Venha, Harry. Deite-se aqui. Há espaço suficiente para nós dois.___

_Harry arregalou os olhos.___

_- Eu? Dormir aí? Mas…___

_- Não vou atacar você, Harry. – exclamou ele, impaciente. – Eu só quero dormir e acredito que você também. Traga sua coberta e travesseiro.___

_E virou para o lado. Alguns instantes se passaram, até que ele sentiu o colchão afundando um pouco mais e o barulho de alguém se acomodando. Sorriu, vitorioso. ___

_As horas que se seguiram foram as mais tumultuosas da sua via. Ele descobriu que Harry tinha um sono muito inquieto e ficava se virando de todos os lados na cama. Com todo aquele "nhec" e balançar de colchão ele só conseguiu dormir outra vez depois de muito tempo.___

_Acordou sem saber porque acordara, a iluminação por trás de suas pálpebras ainda parecia escura. Entretanto, estava confortável como há muito não ficava. Seu pescoço parecia o alvo de um ar quente, frio, quente, frio... Enquanto um aroma agradável entrava por suas narinas...___

_Abriu os olhos e teve que sufocar uma exclamação.___

_Estava sendo abraçado por nada mais, nada menos, do que Harry Potter!___

_O perfume inebriante vinha dos cabelos negros e revoltos na direção de seus olhos. Era a respiração dele que batia em seu pescoço e lhe causava aquela sensação de ar quente, ar frio…___

_Snape engoliu em seco, olhando o garoto de centímetro a centímetro.___

_Suas pálpebras descansavam protegidas por grossos e negros cílios, sua boca um pouco entreaberta deixando seu desenho fino mais visível… Encolhida, tentando entrar debaixo do cobertor de Snape (o seu já deveria estar no chão há muito tempo) e um braço passado por cima do seu.___

_Era uma visão tão adorável e ao mesmo tempo tão… errada!___

_Devagar, tirou o braço de Harry de cima do seu, repartiu seu cobertor e virou do outro lado, tentando ao máximo não encostar nele.___

_Mas ele descobriu que isso era muito difícil a julgar pelo único espaço que Harry lhe deixara na cama.___

_Suspirou, mas surpreendentemente descobriu que não estava aborrecido.___

_Quando o sono já começava pegá-lo de novo um braço apareceu em sua cintura e o fez arregalar os olhos.___

_Droga... Potter o estava abraçando como se fosse um travesseiro muito... ui... grande. ___

_O ar pareceu congelar em seus pulmões quando o corpo do outro colou-se em suas costas, o braço em sua cintura apertou-o contra si e a respiração quente voltou a soprar, dessa vez perto demais da sua orelha...___

_Merlim, aquilo era... Bom. Era bom demais para o gosto de Snape.___

_Ele soltou o ar, tentando relaxar. Difícil... Muito difícil... Principalmente quando um som baixinho saiu pela garganta de Harry e ecoou direto em seu ouvido.___

_Snape engoliu em seco. Aquilo era... Um gemido? Um gemido satisfeito vindo de Harry Potter?___

_Era um som adorável!___

_E Snape descobriu que queria ouvir mais daquele som... Só para ter certeza, claro.___

_Passou um dos braços sobre o do Harry e se inclinou mais para trás, aumentando o contato o quanto ainda era possível.___

_Harry repetiu o som.___

_Sim, era um som adorável que o fascinou. E dessa vez, por causa da proximidade maior o som foi parar diretamente em seu ouvido, sem perdas pelo caminho.___

_Oh, Merlim…! Aquilo o tornou mais sensível e ciente do corpo de Harry encostado no seu e… Já não havia mais o cobertor entre os dois, apenas o tecido fino de ambos os pijamas que não evitava o calor das peles e a reação que toda aquela proximidade estava causando no corpo jovem do outro. Sim, ele estava sentindo bem demais para o seu gosto uma pressão aumentando consideravelmente encostada em seu quadril...___

_Apertou os olhos, engolindo em seco. Sim… Aquilo era um problema… Um problema grande e que se tornava maior enquanto ele reparava em seu próprio corpo e se percebia também atingido por esse calor todo.___

_Droga, estava tendo uma ereção graças a Harry Potter? ___

_Ele não sabia o que fazer. Aquilo não podia continuar tampouco deveria acordar Harry. Seria muito constrangedor se ele acordasse e visse o estado de ambos daquela forma… Tinha que sair dali, tinha que… Oh, Merlim! O que era aquilo? Harry estava tremendo e tinha… Tinha mexido os quadris contra os de Severus! Céus, o garoto só podia estar tendo um sonho erótico a julgar por suas atitudes e pelo membro completamente rígido pressionado contra seu quadril… E mais uma vez Snape se pegou refletindo em como aquilo era bom.___

_Aquilo estava passando dos limites... Harry se remexeu de novo e foi Snape quem teve que evitar um gemido dessa vez.___

_Uma iluminação entrava pela janela. Estava amanhecendo, para alívio de Snape. Afastou-se o mais discreto que pôde e desceu da cama, respirando ruidosamente.___

_Harry grunhiu, aparentemente frustrado por perder o calor do corpo do outro. Virou-se de frente para o colchão e não se mexeu mais.__  
_

O Snape do reflexo o encarava, confuso. Há quanto tempo não sentia aquilo por ninguém? Claro que tinha os seus desejos, mas nunca inspirado em alguém em especial. Há tempos que os companheiros em seus sonhos eram sem rostos e personalidade.

E agora? O que fora isso com Harry?

"Foi só uma reação natural do corpo humano", tentou convencer seu reflexo. "Só uma reação natural conseqüente de uma proximidade tão íntima."

- Severus? Você está aí dentro?

Snape se sobressaltou. Respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Estou saindo.

Lavou o rosto e saiu, mal vendo Harry passar por ele para assumir o seu lugar e resmungar um "bom dia".

- Que presa! – Snape falou quando a porta se fechou.

- Estou apertado! – Harry gritou lá de dentro.

Mas Snape sorriu. Ele sabia que não era bem esse tipo de necessidade que fazia Harry correr para o banheiro.

Ajeitou a roupa o máximo que conseguia e foi arrumar o quarto. (O que fez em segundos com o auxílio da magia).

Escutou o chuveiro sendo ligado e resolveu imitar os gestos de Harry. Pegou uma troca de roupa e saiu para o outro banheiro.

Um banho frio de 10 minutos e estava tudo resolvido.

Pelo menos estaria se Harry não aparecesse no laboratório sem camisa, cabelos molhados e cheirando a sabonete.

Snape desviou os olhos depressa.

- Que tipo de trajes são esses, Potter?

- Primeiro: É Harry. Segundo: está calor. Você não se incomoda, se incomoda?

Snape deu de ombros, fingindo desinteresse.

- Como queria. Dormiu bem? – provocou.

Harry sorriu.

- Melhor impossível. Tive um ótimo sonho.

- Imagino.

- O que disse?

- Nada. Quero que corte aquelas raízes que estão na mesa. E preste atenção pois os pedaços têm que ser idênticos, entendeu?

- Sim, chefe. – zombou.

Snape girou os olhos.

Começaram a trabalhar. Snape até esqueceu de observar os músculos torneados do rapaz enquanto ele se movia depois de quinze minutos. Essa poção exigia bastante atenção e ele adorava trabalhar nela. Tirou a capa, ficando apenas com a camisa fina enquanto lançava alguns olhares de soslaio nos gestos de Potter apenas para conferir se estava fazendo certo. O que, milagrosamente ele fazia.

Harry, por sua vez, estava frustrado. Estava tentando surpreender Snape desde quando pisara naquele laboratório.

Tivera um sonho… Hum… delicioso com ele e acordara confuso, excitado e cheio de idéias.

Não dera bola para as dúvidas e resolveu o problema da excitação sussurrando o nome de Severus. Foi então que ele resolveu pôr um das idéias em prática. Iria procura-lo, talvez até causar uma situação embaraçosa entre os dois para apenas confirmar que o que sentia era puro tesão.

Claro! O que mais poderia ser? Estava ali trancado há dias sem nenhuma outra companhia!

O problema com Snape era esse! Tensão sexual não resolvida!

E também sua alto estima não andava muito alta… Sabia que Snape era gay por uma conversa que ouviu entre Sírius e Remus e isso agora parecia bem útil. Na época até ficara chocado, mas agora ele não via mais nenhuma estranheza… Não, tendo sentindo pela primeira vez na vida desejo sexual por alguém do mesmo sexo.

Será que ele era capaz de seduzir alguém? Não importava de se fazer usar, se fosse essa a intenção de Snape, assim como dissera a Greyback. Não tinha mais nada a perder…

Sem camisa, deixando a bermuda o mais baixa possível no corpo, julgando-se suavemente perfumado, ele fora até o laboratório para encontrar Snape.

Mas estava frustrado. Ele até que lhe olhou um pouco mas depois não tirava os olhos da estúpida poção! Sequer lhe dava atenção!

E foi aí que lhe bateu uma outra idéia… "Inocente", pegou uma raiz diferente das demais e começou a cortar em grandes tiras.

Não deu outra, Snape, ao ver que o rapaz destruía suas raízes se aproximou furioso.

- O que está fazendo, Potter?

- Cortando raízes – ele respondeu inocentemente.

- Não é assim que se corta [i]essa[/i] raiz! Você quer explodir meus caldeirões?

Snape tomou a raiz da mão dele e tentou concertar o estrago, ao mesmo tempo que tentava lhe explicar:

- Você tem que guiar a faca com o corte para cima e gira-la no sentido horário, retirando a casca que é quebradiça e deixando apenas a parte dura para dentro, entendeu?

- Guiar a faca, corte para cima e a parte dura para dentro… Sim, entendi.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha. Harry corou.

- Eu estava falando das raízes, professor.

_________

Snape empurrou-lhe a raiz.

- Tente.

Harry mordeu os lábios enquanto tentava. Propositadamente tentou o sentido anti-horário.

- Potter! – Snape colou-se às suas costas, segurando com ele a faca. – Eu disse horário! Como você quer cortar guiando a faca onde ela não tem corte?

- Há tantas coisas que cortam pelos dois lados, professor...

Snape pestanejou.

- Faça logo, Harry.

Obediente, Harry girou a faca, conseguindo o pedaço esperado de raiz.

- Pronto. Agora que você vai cortar em rodelas, como as outras.

Snape se apertou mais contra Harry, agora usando as duas mãos para segurar e cortas a raiz, ensinado-o.

- Faça você – pediu, esperando que Harry pegasse os objetos.

Mas Harry não se mexeu. Sequer falou alguma coisa.

- Harry? – Snape chamou, preocupado.

- Severus...

Snape se assustou com aquele tom rouco e baixo como seu nome soou.

Harry fechara os olhos quando o outro se apertara contra si. Sentir o tecido suave daquela camisa contra sua pele nua, mas o aroma delicioso que os braços estendidos a sua frente exalavam e a voz aveludada do mestre de poções diretamente em seu ouvido o enfraquecera. Ele queria seduzir, mas estava sendo seduzido.

- Severus, se você continuar pressionado em mim desse jeito e falando nesse tom eu não vou conseguir fazer mesmo...

Depois dessa declaração o mais natural era que Snape se afastasse o mais depressa possível.

Claro que não foi o que ele fez.

Não depois de Harry inclinar o pescoço para o lado. Quase como se estivesse se oferecendo.

Snape deslizou o dedo por aquela pele macia sentindo que Harry estremecia.

- Eu juro que não consigo entender você... – Snape falou, deslizando o dedo agora em seu ombro. – O que quer de verdade?

Estranhando a si próprio e nem se importando com o que poderia estar fazendo, o crime que estava cometendo, Snape levou suas mãos aos ombros nus do rapaz e massageou lentamente os músculos tensos.

- Eu quero... – Harry grunhiu. – Por enquanto que continue fazendo isso...

Snape empurrou-o um pouco mais, prendendo-o entre si e o balcão alto de ingredientes.

Suas mãos firmes desceram dos ombros até as espádulas, desfazendo os nós que encontrava e causando uns dois ou três gemidos que Harry não conseguiu segurar.

Era mãos mágicas! Sem dúvida... Harry sonhou com essa agilidade e firmeza mas não imaginava que na vida real era assim tão boa! Merlim...! Ele estava causando arrepios por todo o seu corpo, fora a ereção que já incomodava entre as próprias pernas...

Gemeu. Uma. Duas. Três vezes! E ainda porque estava se segurando para não soltar outros gemidos e ainda mais altos!

As mãos de Snape encontraram a cintura dele, que ele empurrou para a frente. Se Harry se inclinasse um pouco sobre o balcão seria mais fácil seu acesso.

Harry atendeu, apoiando os cotovelos sobre o cômodo. O movimento fez o contato entre os quadris ainda maior, o que pareceu causar um reação extra em Severus.

Então era isso o eu Harry sentira durante o sono? Não o julgava, então. Nem se lembrava de como aquele contato era bom!

Ele massageou. Suas mãos não era mais com toques tão firmes e profissional. Eram quase como uma carícia suave, descendo pela coluna e passando para as laterais do corpo...

Harry tremeu, endireitando-se sem aviso e apoiando por completo o seu corpo no do outro.

Snape tomou aquilo como um convite para explorar a parte da frente. Deslizou as mãos suavemente pelo peito, estômago, barriga, voltou para acariciar os mamilos eretos...

- Sev-Severus…

Aquele pescoço de novo... Ali, à mostra! Snape não resistiu, quando viu seus lábios já estavam lá. Ele beijou, lambeu, sugou, mordeu...

- Severus… Ahh…

A mão esquerda de Harry foi parar em seus cabelos, a direita em sua coxa. Apertando… Se soubesse que aquilo era tão bom teria tido essa idéia antes...

Céus, Snape já era mais um adolescente para se encantar apenas com carícias! Mas seu corpo ( e uma parte dele em especial) não parecia pensar o mesmo.

- Harry – ele grunhiu com um surto de consciência. – A poção...

- O que... O que que tem?

- Preciso apagar o fogo... E acrescentar as raízes... – Ele não sabia se falava ou se continuava beijando aquela pele macia.

- Depois...

- Tem... que... ser... agora...

Em meio aos beijos, Severus pegou um punhado de raiz e se afastou mais do que depressa, antes que mudasse de idéia.

Estava arfando quando apagou o fogo com a varinha e começou a contar os pedaços de raízes. Mal deu tempo de joga-las dentro do caldeirão, mexer e ligar outra vez o fogo quando sentiu um calor se aproximar do seu corpo, duas mãos o abraçando e lábios famintos morderem seu ombro coberto.

- Isso não... é certo, Harry... – Tentou dizer, mesmo sentindo o membro duro pressionado contra seu quadril e as mãos começarem a desabotoar sua camisa.

Harry não respondeu, ocupado demais com os botões. Impaciente, puxou a camisa para que saísse de dentro das calças e enfiou a mão por baixo, sentindo finalmente o calor da pele de Snape. Este, já que Harry desistira do serviço terminou por ele, sendo bem recompensado quando Harry chupou sem ombro agora nu.

Virou-se num repente e os dois ficaram se encarando agora de frente. Desejo refletindo desejo e talvez até alguma coisa a mais.

Harry estava confuso, mesmo louco de desejo não entendi ao que o estava levando a agir daquela forma, a desejar ardentemente Severus Snape, seu ex professor. Sabia apenas que mirando aqueles dois diamantes negros agora o que mais queria era se entregar àquele sentimento.

Severus também não sabia dizer como o estúpido Potter arrogante pudera se transformar tão rápido no atraente e provocante Harry.

E foi desse mesmo Harry provocante que veio a iniciativa daquela união de lábios que Severus tanto aprovou.

Merlim... Louco. Definitivamente.

O contato era tímido, como toda descoberta quanto realizada. Os lábios mal se pressionavam, até que uma língua atrevida pediu passagem pelos lábios de Severus.

Snape aceitou-a sem pestanejar. Iniciou o beijo, aproveitando cada sensação.

Era até estranho, depois de tanto tempo sem aquele tipo de contato, compartilhá-lo agora com... O filho de James Potter... O garoto que sobreviveu...

Com Harry.

E como estava sendo bom! Como aquele beijo estava ganhando calor e ferocidade! Merlim, onde Potter aprendera a beijar daquela forma?

Sem romper o beijo (não pretendia fazê-lo tão cedo) guiou Harry para longe do caldeirão, um braço agarrado firmemente pela cintura do garoto, a outra mão em seu queixo, segurando-o naquele balcão de ingredientes, onde por necessidade de oxigênio tivera que desgrudar os lábios.

Encararam-se, respirando o mesmo ar, ambos perto da perda de controle.

- Harry... eu ainda acho...

Harry mordeu o pescoço dele, o obrigando a se calar.

- Você tem um cheiro bom – murmurou, pondo-se na ponta dos pés para mordiscar a orelha de Snape.

Snape o apertou contra o balcão com força. Harry gemeu.

- O que você quer, Harry?

- Não está óbvio, Severus?

- Mas...

Harry sentou-se no balcão, enlaçando as pernas no quadril de Snape, fazendo seus membros se tocarem mesmo sob as roupas.

Os gemidos foram confundidos agora. E altos. Bastante altos.

Certo. Snape ainda era professor de hogwarts. Ainda era professor de Harry e estava sob às ordens de Dumbledore para proteger o garoto. Mas se Harry queria brincar ele ia brincar. Entraria no jogo dele. Não achava propício ir muito longe mas não teria problemas em curtir um pouquinho e faze-lo curtir também.

Agarrou-o firmemente pela cintura e aparatou com ele no seu quarto.

Estava com ele em seu colo, Harry ainda enlaçado em sua cintura. Empurrou-o para a cama e o beijou outra vez. Um beijo quente, mais profundo que o outro agora que as bocas já se conheciam. Mais doce, ao mesmo tempo.

- Severus...

Snape se pegou pensando que deveria existir uma lei que proibisse aquele tom de voz. Era impossível impedir aquela carga elétrica pelo seu corpo a cada vez que seu nome era pronunciado daquela forma.

Descontou isso ao voltar a beijar, sugar e morder aquele pescoço macio, fazendo Harry gemer mais alto dessa vez. Desceu até o ombro, subiu ao pomo-de-adão, mordeu o queixo...

Harry segurou firme as coxas de Snape, sentindo que estava perdendo o controle cedo demais... Céus, aquilo era tão gostoso! Nunca poderia ter pensado que Snape o faria sentir tanto prazer... Sentiu o corpo dele se afastar um pouco, mas não teve tempo de reclamar, pois logo sentiu os dedos ágeis do bruxo mais velho chegar no velcro de sua bermuda e abri-lo. Os lábios voltaram para seu peito enquanto aquela mão ainda tentava livra-lo da peça de roupa, naquele momento parecendo tão inútil.

Estava outra vez de cuecas, então. Sem conseguir controlar os gemidos inevitáveis com a língua de Severus rodando seu mamilo esquerdo daquela forma e aquela mão insinuando-se em suas coxas, enquanto com outra apoiava-se no colchão para não esmagá-lo com seu peso.

Depois de experimentar os dois mamilos, Snape queria mudar de alvo. Não que ali não estivesse bom, mas tinha outros cantos no corpo daquele jovem inexplorados.

Desceu para o abdômen firme enquanto permitia que sua mão na perna dele subisse um pouco e descesse outra vez, numa carícia suave, cada vez mais perto de seu membro, mas sem realmente tocá-lo.

A mão de Harry apareceu sobre a sua e antes que ele pudesse erguer a cabeça interrogativo, ouviu Harry arfar.

- Sev-verus, por favor...¹

Snape sorriu com plena consciência de que Harry estava fora de si, graças ao estado avançado de sua excitação. O único motivo para implorar-lhe algo daquela forma.

Retirou sua mão da mão de Harry, e sem mais delongas desceu a cueca dele, libertando a ereção.

Ele engoliu em seco, antes de erguer a cabeça para mirar a expressão completamente entorpecida de prazer e a dose de espectativa nos olhos verdes de Harry. Com um olhar que parecia pegar fogo, ele desceu a vista novamente para a ereção carente de contato, aproximou o seu rosto e experimentou-o lentamente.

Harry exclamou, se contorcendo.

- Severus...!

Snape teria rido, vitorioso, se não tivesse escolhido exatamente aquele momento para abocanhá-lo por inteiro dentro de sua boca.

Harry soltou um novo gemido, longo e mais suave dessa vez. Fechou os olhos e engoliu, buscando um pouco de controle, mas era realmente difícil... Segurou os lençóis entre os dedos com força, erguendo a cabeça para ver, curioso, os gesto de Snape enquanto lhe dava prazer.

Estremeceu outra vez, tonto com a imagem do bruxo de olhos fechados, concentrado, e seu próprio membro desaparecendo em sua boca.

Sentiu-se pulsar, seus testículos se enrijecer e longos tremores por todo o corpo. Adivinhando o que viria a seguir, tentou avisar Snape.

- Sev-verus, eu...

Mas Snape adivinhou sozinho, substituindo sua boca por sua mão, o apertando entre os dedos firmes enquanto calava o grito que produziria, colando seus lábios.

Snape sentiu o líquido quente umedecendo suas mãos e permaneceu com seus lábios pressionados levemente contra os de Harry, o coração acelerado enquanto tentava ignorar o próprio desejo sem controle. Estava preocupado e um pouco... Apreensivo. Agora que Harry recuperaria sua "consciência", o que faria? Sentiria-se enojado, com certeza. Afinal, ele era Snape. O professor que ele sempre odiou. Velho. Homem. Agora que Harry resolvera seu problema hormonal, sem dúvida pararia para pensar na burrada que fizera. Snape já estava acostumado com o tipo jovem e hetero como Potter, já tivera uma experiência que nunca gostaria de repetir.

Foi por isso que, quando sentiu o garoto sob si relaxar, resolveu ignorar por completo o próprio corpo que exigia atenção, rolando de lado na cama e se preparando para levantar. Só precisava de um pouco de oxigênio em seus pulmões.

Harry abriu os olhos quando perdeu o calor do corpo de Snape. Tinha plena consciência de que nada acabara ainda. Se o homem tinha dado-lhe tanto prazer agora mereceria sua parte. Queria retribuir.

- Severus?

Sobressaltado ao ser chamado, Snape mal olhou para Harry e se sentou depressa, buscando com os olhos por sua camisa.

- Não se preocupe, eu já estou indo.

- Indo? – Harry piscou, confuso. Pensou numa razão para aquela atitude, mas não encontrou nenhuma. Ao menos que... Será que Snape se repudiara ou que Harry lhe parecera tão carente que ele se obrigara a dar-lhe um pouco de prazer?

Não. Isso estava fora de cogitação a julgar pelo estado evidente de excitação em que ele estava.

- Porque está indo, Severus? Eu queria... – Corou involuntariamente. – Eu queria te retribuir...

Snape o encarou, surpreso.

- Você não é gay, é Potter?

Harry apertou os olhos, claramente irritado.

- É Harry! E eu... Bem, não era. Não até hoje.

Snape ainda o encarou um pouco, antes de permitir que aquela expressão desamparada voltasse a seu rosto.

- Você não precisa se obrigar a fazer isso. Uma coisa é receber prazer de outro homem, outra coisa é dar esse prazer. Não quero ser o responsável por traumatizar um jovem hetero, ainda mais se esse jovem for Harry Potter.

Harry sorriu, segurando o ombro de Snape quando este ameaçou se levantar. Sem uma palavra, engatinhou até chegar ao seu colo, onde se acomodou sem pestanejar.

Snape gemeu, ms se recompôs depressa.

- Você nunca perde a pose, não é? – Harry provocou, com um pouco de dificuldade. Seu próprio corpo reagia à reação de Severus.

- Potte, é bom que saiba... Eu não me manterei tanto tempo controlado.

Harry sorriu diabolicamente, remexendo-se no colo de Snape.

- Oh, merda, Harry...

- Não entendi o que você ainda espera, Severus.

Snape estremeceu. As mãos trêmulas voaram para o fecho de sua calça enquanto ordenava roucamente:

- Deite-se... de bruços...

Harry obedeceu prontamente. Snape livrou-se logo das peças incômodas de roupa e quase gemeu de alívio. Olhou para o rapaz que se apoiara nos cotovelos ao seu lado e que o encarava com um sorriso levemente malicioso. Em um movimento único, estava sobre ele.

- É incrível como você... sempre consegue me tirar do sério... de uma forma... ou de outra.

Harry até que parecia querer responder, mas Snape escolheu justamente esse momento para provoca-lo com seus dedos.

- Isso... Pode doer, Harry.

Apenas um resmungo foi a resposta. E era um resmungo satisfeito.

Tentando manter um controle que outra pessoa não teria, Snape ainda o preparou gentilmente e o fez virar o pescoço, de forma que ele pudesse beija-lo enquanto inseria-se dentro dele. Harry resfolegou, o corpo tenso. Snape engoliu em seco, notando o desconforto dele.

- Se você... Quiser parar...

Ele realmente desejava que não. Não sabia se seria capaz de parar se ele pedisse.

- N-não...

Sem esperar que ele mudasse de idéia, Snape ainda teve a coerência de levar a mão até o corpo do outro, o estimulando enquanto se movia, gradativamente mais rápido, um pensamento nublado de que suas costas doeriam terrivelmente amanhã.

Mas ele não estava ligando para as suas costas. A única coisa com a qual ele estava preocupado era com a sensação de ter o corpo sob o seu buscando acompanha-lo nos movimentos, tremendo sempre que ele tocava num ponto especial dentro dele. Era demais pra ele... Não agüentou mais, sentindo uma sensação única e inexplicável enquanto era tomado por um orgasmo extraordinário.

Apesar de não ter muita prática, Snape não era o tipo de pessoa que deixaria um amante insatisfeito, então apesar de exausto, ele moveu sua mão por algumas vezes ainda, até Harry repetir o seu gesto e relaxar completamente o corpo, só então ele saiu de dentro do seu corpo e rolou de lado.

Jurava que dormiria por horas, mas forçou suas pálpebras a ficarem abertas até que Harry se mexesse e o encarasse, também sonolento.

O que seria agora?

Esperou.

Harry sorriu.

- Isso foi incrível...

Algo acendeu no coração de Severus.

- É mesmo? Você gostou?

- Bem... – ele remexeu. – Acho que estou me sentindo um pouco dolorido – fez uma careta. – E bem melado também.

Severus não disse nada até murmurar um feitiço para limpá-los.

- Machuquei você? – perguntou, pronto para se desculpar.

Harry lhe presenteou com um olhar intenso. Depois se aproximou manhosamente do seu corpo, buscando se aconchegar.

- Você só precisa cortar as unhas – ronronou.

Snape piscou, mas então riu. Riu como há muito tempo não fazia. Harry o acompanhou, surpreso. E logo os dois estavam lá, gargalhando, incontroláveis, abraçados... Sem nem entenderem o porquê, até que o sono foi mais forte e, aos poucos, os envolveu.

_Próximo sentimento: Amor_


	10. 06 de Agosto: Amor

**06 de Agosto: Amor**

O sol morno e gostoso daquela manhã foi o único que testemunhou o despertar de Severus Snape, com uma careta terrível de dor ao se mexer para se levantar. Essa careta, porém, se transformou em um sorriso quando mirou o rapaz adormecido do outro Aldo da cama. Não estranhava que já fossem dez horas... Estiveram tão entretidos com atividades… Hum… intensas durante o dia inteiro e por boa parte da noite e da madrugada que acabara dormindo excessivamente.

Pegou o roupão e o vestiu, tentando não fazer barulho. Aproximou-se de mancinho e depositou um beijo no pescoço do rapaz.

- É melhor você acordar.

Harry resmungou. Snape riu.

- Vamos, acorde. Temos coisas a fazer.

Ele se espreguiçou.

- Vou tomar um banho. Espero que esteja acordado quando eu voltar.

15 minutos depois, Snape saía do banheiro de banho tomado e adequadamente vestido. Encontrou Harry dormindo do outro lado.

Girou os olhos.

- Harry! Eu vou tacar água em você.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar, se espreguiçando outra vez.

- Só mais cinco minutinhos…

- Você já dormiu por cinco minutinhos demais. Vamos, levante-se e vá tomar um banho. Temos que terminar as poções que deixamos para trás ontem.

Claramente emburrado, Harry começou a se levantar.

- Você é mau. Acaba comigo num dia e nem pra me deixar cinco minutos a mais na cama.

E nu, ele passou por Severus e entrou no banheiro, deixando para trás um Snape paralisado por longos instantes.

Balançando a cabeça, Snape voltou-se para a porta e viu que ela estava aberta. Harry estava embaixo da ducha. Parecendo saber que Snape estava ali ele abriu os olhos até então fechados e sorriu.

- Agora você me daria cinco minutos?

Snape preferiu não responder, ocupado demais em abrir os botões das vestes outra vez, adentrando o banheiro pequeno.

Cerca das onze horas agora ele entrou no seu laboratório quando um barulho na sala lhe chamou a atenção. De varinha em punho foi até lá, tendo certeza que deixara Harry embaixo do chuveiro para enfim tomar um banho decente.

Assustou-se quando chegou lá.

- Alvo!

Dumbledore sorriu, limpando as cinzas das roupas.

- Desculpe vir assim, Severus, tentei entrar em contato com você ontem, mas não consegui. Imagino que tenha andando ocupado.

Snape permaneceu impassível.

- Muitas poções. Não que não goste da sua presença, diretor, mas o que faz aqui? Achei que não era seguro.

Dumbledore fez um sinal com a mão, como se espantasse um mosquito impertinente.

- Não mais. É exatamente isso que vim falar com você. Só que não sou apenas eu, temos companias…

Mal ele acabou de dizer isso e a lareira se iluminou com uma luz esverdeada. Instantes depois, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger saíam das chamas.

- Cadê o Harry? – rony perguntou, ignorando completamente o professor de poções.

- Um minuto, por favor, Sr. Weasley, primeiro precisamos explicar ao Profº Snape o que viemos fazer aqui.

Rony cruzou os braços, parecendo contrariado.

- Severus, não vou enrolar. Voldemort está fora do país e vai ficar um bom tempo sumido. O motivo? Ontem houve um ataque e muitos comensais capturados. Parece que dois deles deixaram escapar que você estaria com Harry aqui e outro optou por informar sobre o paradeiro de Voldemort e várias outras coisas como nomes, endereços e datas, em troca de sua alma bem guardada. Os outros, é claro, já devem ter recebido o beijo do dementador. – Dumbledore o olhou por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua. – Receio que dessa vez minhas palavras não serão suficientes para deixá-lo livre, então, até que as coisas se acertem, terei que mandá-lo para um esconderijo na Espanha, onde você não correrá nenhum risco de dar de cara com Lorde Voldemort. As evidências apontam para o outro lado do Oceano Atlântico. – Esclareceu ao olhar inquisidor.

- Espanha? – disse uma quarta voz masculina.

- Harry! – exclamou Hermione ao vê-lo na porta de um dos aposentos. A barba bem feita, os cabelos molhados e a expressão mais madura do que eles julgavam jamais ter visto.

Ela só não se atirou em seus braços porque Rony a segurou. Em vez disso, ambos lhe ofereceram sorrisos imensos que Harry correspondeu um pouco mais frio do que pretendia.

- Espanha? – repetiu, olhando de Dumbledore para Snape. – Você vai para a Espanha?

Todos olharam para Snape. Dumbledore era o único que parecia divertido.

- O diretor acha que é o melhor – disse snape, de má vontade. – Então, a menos que haja uma outra saída além de Azkaban… - Ele olhou para Dumbledore buscando uma confirmação.

- Sinto muito – disse o velho. – Podemos tentar uma forma de prolongar o mínimo possível essa viagem, mas cancelá-la está fora de cogitação.

Houve uma pausa constrangedora.

- Bem, acho que podemos nos sentar…?

Snape fez um gesto de cortesia, apontando as poltronas após as palavras de Dumbledore. Todos se sentaram e olharam hesitantes para Harry, ainda de pé.

Havia um lugar ao lado de Rony que sentara-se ao lado de Hermione; Dumbledore pegara uma poltrona única e Severus se sentara num sofá de dois assentos. Rony fez uma careta, Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas e Dumbledore deu um sorrisinho quando Harry, as mãos no bolso, passou direto pelo lugar vago ao lado dos amigos e sentou-se ao lado de Snape. Este permaneceu impassível, mas seu coração exuberante.

- O que acontece comigo? – Harry perguntou por fim.

Rony pigarreou.

- Hum… Você vai para a casa de Hermione… Quer dizer, nós vamos. Não vai demorar para o ministério sair a sua procura em todos os lugares onde você poderia estar. – Rony lançou um olhar receoso à Snape antes de continuar. – Você pode deixar que eles o vejam e negar a dar qualquer tipo de entrevista. Dumbledore concordou que você não será obrigado a mentir.

Harry olhou para Snape que desviou depressa o olhar.

- Como assim "mentir"?

- Bem… - Rony tossiu e relanceou um olhar para Dumbledore, mas o bruxo encarava a lareira, sério e silencioso. – Você não vai precisar dizer que esteve o tempo todo lá… É sua escolha mentir ou confirmar que foi mesmo… sabe, _seqüestrado._

Havia uma certa ferocidade nas palavras de Rony, como se ele tivesse a certeza que essa era a melhor atitude para que o moreno tomasse. Percebendo isso, Harry estreitou os olhos na direção dele, mas um movimento abrupto o fez olhar para o bruxo ao seu lado.

Snape se levantara, evitando encará-lo.

- Vou buscar um chá.

- Espere! – Harry o segurou pela mão num reflexo. Sabia que aquilo era uma desculpa para sair da sala, ferido com o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. – Espere. – Pediu outra vez, os olhos dizendo o que as palavras calaram.

Para surpresa até mesmo de Dumbledore, Snape se sentou.

- E se eu mudasse a situação? – Harry perguntou ao diretor. – E se eu aparecesse publicamente e dissesse que nunca houve nenhum seqüestro? Isso não livraria Severus dessa acusação?

Rony, Hermione e Snape o olharam, perplexos. Dumbledore sorriu, radiante.

- Eu realmente esperava que dissesse isso, Harry! Estou orgulhoso! Bem, isso resolve parte do nosso problema… Mas arrumamos outro: ao se declarar publicamente livre estará alertando aos comensais ainda soltos também, colocando em risco a si próprio e a Severus. Imagino que a viagem terá que permanecer por segurança. Obviamente também, seria melhor que você se afastasse após essa aparição, Harry.

- E para onde ele iria? – Rony perguntou.

- Bom – Dumbledore fez uma cara de fingida inocência que não convenceu ninguém. – Se ele quiser eu posso ir atrás de um outro esconderijo num outro lugar, mas está em cima da hora. Seria mais aconselhável que ele também fosse para a Espanha com Severus… O lugar é muito mais protegido do que qualquer outro que eu poderia arrumar.

Snape apertou os olhos na direção do bruxo, Rony pareceu ultrajado.

- Mas, diretor…!

- Para mim está ótimo!

- Mas, Harry…!

- Bem, já que tudo está certo, agora é hora de ir. Harry, viremos buscá-lo amanhã mesmo e de lá você irá para A Toca. Severus, você partirá logo após. Acho que em questão de cinco a dez dias vocês dois estarão se encontrando lá em Madrid. Alguma pergunta?

Harry fez que não com a cabeça, mas foi o único. Todos os outros pareciam estupefatos demais para dizerem algo. Ficaram em silêncio até Dumbledore jogar Pó de Flú na lareira, então Hermione se manifestou:

- Diretor, não é justo que o obrigue a…

- Eu não o estou obrigando, Srta. Granger. – Dumbledore olhou assustado para Harry. – Em algum momento você se sentiu obrigado a fazer qualquer coisa que tenha sido dita aqui, Harry? Porque se foi isso, perdão, você tem todo o livre arbítrio para…

- Claro que não, senhor – Harry respondeu, olhando fixamente para Hermione. – Eu escolhi, ninguém me obrigou a nada.

- Bom. Então está tudo certo. Severus, a casa está protegida, mas é melhor ficar alerta. Amanhã virei pessoalmente buscar vocês. Srta. Granger?

Hermione se aproximou receosa do amigo, que lhe deu um forte e reconfortante abraço, antes que ela obedecesse Dumbledore e entrasse na lareira, sumindo logo após em meio as cinzas. Rony foi o próximo, lançando ao amigo um olhar que parecia pena, como se ele estivesse destinado a uma morte terrível ou algo ainda pior só de ficar na compania de Snape. Dumbledore também se foi com uma piscadela para Harry e um sorrisinho significativo na direção de Snape.

E os dois estavam novamente a sós.

- Porque aceitou isso? – Snape disparou nervoso para Harry. – Você sabe que não é obrigado! com certeza Dumbledore arrumaria um outro lugar seguro o bastante!

Harry quase se encolheu, apreensivo por um momento, ao pensar que Snape não gostaria de sua presença nessa viagem, mas estranhamente ele parecia entender que este não era exatamente o receio de Snape. De alguma forma inusitada, ele agora podia enxergar os verdadeiros sentimentos daquele homem enigmático.

- Seus amigos pensaram que você havia sido enfeitiçado ou algo assim. – ele continuou, ainda exaltado. – Você verá, quando descobrirem que isso não aconteceu ficarão muito decepcionados! Se não constatarem que você teve algum distúrbio ou alguma cosia assim… O que, pensando agora, é bem possível.

Harry riu.

- Pra quê tudo isso, Severus? Você sabe que não é verdade.

- Sei? Não tenho tanta certeza agora. Será que esses 10 dias aqui não foram ruins o bastante? Harry, pense, você está tendo a oportunidade pela qual pediu durante dias! Poderá ir embora e ficar outra vez com seus amigos! Não deixe Dumbledore manipulá-lo, estava óbvio que era isso o que ele queria!

- Não sei se quero ficar com eles – Harry disse, sua voz a soar firme e decidida. – Ainda estou chateado, eles poderiam ao menos ter escrito uma mensagem, qualquer coisa, já que Dumbledore mantinha contato com você.

- Sabe que não é bem assim, Dumbledore pode não ter permitido e ele não aparecia com muita freqüência…

- … Contudo, você esteve aqui. Você cuidou de mim. Você me fez ter vontade de continuar. Você até devolveu a minha varinha! Podemos não ter começado bem, realmente, mas os últimos dias aqui fora suficientes para me fazer aceitar a oportunidade de recomeçar sem nem precisar pensar duas vezes. Eu quero ir com você. Eu quero ficar com você.

Snape deu um passo curto para trás.

- Porque? – perguntou, parecia tão inseguro quando era possível para alguém como ele. – Sexo é bom, Harry, mas uma hora cansa. Poderemos ficar escondidos por muito tempo e você vai acabar enjoando, sei que sabe disso. Porque, então? Porque se submeter a isso?

Antes de responder, Harry olhou bem para o homem que estava a sua frente, a espera de uma resposta. As palavras estavam bastante claras em seu coração, mas ele precisava falar corretamente, cuidadosamente, pois snape parecia pronto para sair correndo se ele dissesse qualquer coisinha errada. Ficou imaginando como seria para ele, um homem amargurado depois de seguir por longos caminhos tortuosos, homem que se acostumara a viver sozinho, a não ser amado… Sem dúvida, a perspectiva do amor agora lhe representaria um enigma perigoso, um mistério que ele não conhecia e temia descobrir.

- Porque eu sei que não vou enjoar de ficar com você, Severus. Nunca vou cansar de fazer sexo com você. Porque eu me apaixonei. Eu te amo.

Severus Snape manteve o seu olhar, como se buscasse a verdade em seus olhos. Para confirmar o que havia sido dito.

- Não está brincando comigo, está, Potter? Você não pode dizer uma coisa dessas assim…

Harry se aproximou o suficiente para tocá-lo. Passou os dedos por sua face madura e desceu até o pescoço, deslizando carinhosamente até a nuca e encaixando nos fios negros e sedosos.

- Você é o melhor em legilimência, Severus. Não consegue ver que eu não estou mentindo?

O olhar ainda foi mantido por muito tempo, até que Snape passou os braços ao redor dele e o trouxe para perto um desespero evidente.

- Isso é loucura…

- Você sempre diz isso. Mas eu estou disposto a viver esta loucura. Com você.

Snape suspirou audivelmente, parecendo resignar-se.

- Não há como teimar com você, não é, garoto insolente?

Harry sorriu, travesso.

- Não. Eu não escuto mais você.

- Pois vai voltar a escutar para que não nos matemos na Espanha. Podem ser muito mais do que 10 dias.

- Se forem todos como ontem e hoje – Harry começou a empurrar Severus para o sofá. – Eu vou adorar.

Há muitos quilômetros dali, Alvo Dumbledore desgrudou o ouvido das chamas verdes e rompeu a ligação que os dois amantes não haviam percebido que continuava. Havia concluído corretamente então. Sorrindo, o velho se sentou aos suspiros. Seus dois pupilos haviam se entendido bem mais do que ele esperava. E ele, Alvo, faria de tudo para que fossem felizes. Ah, faria, sim… Estava decidido.

E quando Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore se decidia por algo, não haveria Lorde Voldemort no mundo que lhe atrapalharia.


	11. Notinha de rodapé

E aí, galera? Todo mundo na boa? Não, isso não é um jogo de bingo, tampouco surtei pra vir aqui do nada e interromper a leitura de vocês com conversinha fiada. Peço um minuto da sua atenção, prometendo que valerá a pena! (Beijando os dedinhos cruzados pra jurar).

Todo mundo que me conhece, lê minhas fics, convive comigo, etc, etc e tal, sabe do meu desejo compulsivo obsessivo por ler e escrever. Sabe também do meu sonho que parecia tão improvável de me tornar uma escritora profissional...

Sonho esse que estou vindo aqui informar a você que por alguma vontade - tão obtusa quanto à minha - de alguém lá de cima, este sonho está agora se concretizando!

É claro que eu quero compartilhar isso com você que acompanha ou acompanhou ao mínimo uma de minhas histórias e gostou, se apaixonou, se encantou, pediu por mais...! E mesmo que não tenha sido tudo isso, mas pelo menos chegou ao último ponto final sem morrer de tédio ou querer esfregar a cara do autor daquela porcaria no teclado… Bem, não achei justo deixar ninguém que já tenha lido uma frase do que escrevi, ou um colega do orkut que seja, fora dessa notícia maravilhosa que vou compartilhar agora.

A Disciplina do Amor, por Paula Renata Milani (euzinha! o/) depois de muito dar com a cara na parede, ser recusado diversas vezes, incutir ânimo em minha alma, foi aceito pela Editora Biblioteca 24x7 (Que Deus a abençoe!) e neste exato momento se encontra disponível para venda virtual e física no site da Biblioteca24x7 (é só colocar antes os três w, o ponto, e no final o ponto com ponto be erre.)

É uma vitória! Uma vitória que devo a muitas pessoas e que com certeza serão recompensadas... Mas ao mesmo tempo que a felicidade bate, a incerteza vem na cola.

Não quero apenas ser uma escritora comum como tantas outras existentes por aí. Quero que as pessoas leiam minhas obras e as julguem. Mal ou bem. O que conta é saber como estou sendo vista por aí… Como o fruto das horas e horas em frente ao computador e a criatividade sem fim está sendo colhida por quem realmente conta.

Quem realmente conta? Você, ué! Que perdeu cinco minutinhos do seu tempo pra ler isto daqui. Que teve consideração suficiente pra dizer pra si mesmo: O que essa louca quer, afinal? Não custa saber.

É por pessoas como você que eu ainda tenho esperança de que o Brasil dedique-se mais a uma cultura tão antiga e tão maravilhosa! É em pessoas como você que eu ponho fé e não desisto da ideia de que o meu sonho possa, afinal, ser dividido com mais alguém! Entre no site! Dê uma olhadinha na capa do livro, no resumo... Procure por ele pelo título (A Disciplina do amor), ou pelo nome do autor (Paula Renata Milani).

O ISBN está pequeno demais para que eu enxergue... Perdão. Ou ele também seria um meio de pesquisa. Você pode também tentar o link que vai direto até ele: http:///cont/login/Index_?ID=bv24x7br

É isso aí! Encerro por aqui, agradecendo a você que chegou até o fim e que achou que essa leitura valeu a pena! Ajudem o meu sonho a ir em frente! Conto com cada um de vocês! Meu e-mail também está à disposição no fim do texto para qualquer pessoa que queira tirar suas dúvidas! Obrigada! Nos vemos por aí!

Aquele abraço com um beijão acompanhando!

Paula Renata Milani;

paula_renata_milani hotmail . com (tire os espaços!)

Vai aí um pedacinho pra deixar vocês curiosos:

"Passei uma questão e pedi que ela respondesse no caderno depois de meia hora de "aula". Enquanto isso, eu fingia ler o que tinha nas mãos, observando cada gesto seu pelo canto dos olhos.

Confesso que não era uma atitude comum, essa minha. Estava surpreso com meus próprios atos, embora… Reconhecia que Lany Mily era um mistério. E eu sempre fui apaixonado por eles.

Foi enquanto eu a observava que ela me surpreendeu ainda mais. Mordendo os lábios, ela fechou os olhos e inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, dando-me uma visão tão fascinante que esqueci por completo do livro em minhas mãos e dediquei minha atenção inteiramente a ela.

Um sinal de perigo se aproximava, eu o reconhecia pelas borboletas que de repente pareceram sobrevoar o meu estômago.

Deus… O que era isso que eu estava sentindo?"


End file.
